Remember Who You Are
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: The gunshot that would have caused Belle to fall over the town line never happened instead Rumplestiltskin pushed her out of the way and was shot and was forced back over the town line himself as the shot knocked the shawl from his shoulders causing him to forget everything and his love Belle.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Who You Are

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Pairing: Rumplestliltkin/Mr. Gold / Belle

Disclaimer: Hey don't look at me I'm just taking the Characters for a spin who belong to ABC and the people who brought them to life. The Archer belongs to me though.

Genre: Romance/An.

Summary: The gunshot that would have caused Belle to fall over the town line never happened instead Rumplestiltskin pushed her out of the way and was shot and was forced back over the town line himself as the shot knocked the shawl from his shoulders causing him to forget everything and his love Belle.

A/N: This should only be about four or maybe five chapters. And sorry about not updating 'Rumplestilstkin' yet its been very heck-tick in life right now but I hope everyone likes this.

* * *

Chapter one

Shot

_This kind of forgetting does not erase memory, it lays the emotion surrounding the memory to rest- Clarissa Pinkola Estes_

* * *

The day had been rather eventful as the sleek black Cadillac that belonged to the Dark One who parked within inches of the bright orange spray painted town line where somewhere in the world was his son before he could go find him, he had to take the first step into the realm he had found himself in to find his sweet wide eyed boy who had run away from the monstrous imp he had become.

Rumplestiltskin quietly turned and looked at his true love who had sat next to him. Belle was looking back at him as he found the words he needed to say. "This would have been lost, if it wasn't for you, Belle. I would've been lost. After everything you learned about me, after everything I've done why haven't you given up one me?" He asked, gesturing towards the shawl that hung around his thin shoulders. Belle smiled softly then explained, "I learned a long time ago that when you something that's worth fighting for, you never give up." At her words he smirked and leaned over and gently kissed her on the tip of her nose before both got out of the car.

Rumplestiltskin produced the potion that he created to find his son on the shawl that belonged to his son and leaned down a bit so Belle could place it back on his shoulders. "Okay." Belle breathed out as Rumplestiltskin stepped right next to the line and agreed, "Here we go." He stepped over the line and Belle looked nervous at him before he looked at her and pointed, "Belle." This had her laughing "It worked!" They stood in front of each other on opposite sides of the town line. One on the side of the realm were a boy who had been lost for three hundred years and the other on the side where magic and fairytale characters lived divided by a line that held one inside or else risk forgetting the one they truly loved. "Yes it did. It did," The man known simply as Mr. Gold agreed with a slight laugh in his voice.

Belle smiled once more as he grabbed her tiny hands in his larger ones as she said; "Now you can find our son." "Our son?" he asked, the love he held for the beauty in front of him swelled in his blackened heart at hearing her address his son as hers as well. "Yes ours, Rumple. He means so much to you that I couldn't help but think of him as mine as well." She explained, a slight blush crept into her pale cheeks at her words. "Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me." He told her, "As do I, but… It doesn't matter." Confusion clouded his face at hearing this "And why not?" He asked "Because you'll find him and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you both when you get back." She explained, as Rumplestilstkin leaned into kiss her but before he could he sensed that something was wrong very wrong.

Hook stood behind Belle with the gun he had given her to protect herself with after he attacked her in the library, aimed right at her. With more speed than he could ever have with the limp that caused him to use a cane to aid him in walking daily, he darted forward and shielded her as the gun went off, hitting him in the shoulder. The force of the shot knocked him back into Belle as the shawl fell from his shoulders and onto hers as they both fell over than the town line. "I wouldn't count on it, crocodile." He sneered, the anger and hatred he felt for the other man twisting his normally handsome face into something that looked horrible. And true to his words Belle held a death grip on the shawl as the curse effected not her but Rumplestiltskin himself who had fallen on top of her.

The man who had been Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, the deal-maker, the imp who all had feared and hated fell back into the prison that he had found himself in for twenty-eight years before the savior had come and broke the lock on his memories, his true memories and allowed him free reign over his own body once more with a sound thud as Mr. Gold reemerged.

The cantankerous Scotsman felt an agonizing pain come from his shoulder and could smell roses? Roses? Why the hell could he smell roses? It was then he realized he was outside and on top of a woman and a beautiful one at that. What happened? The last thing he remember was collecting rent from Mrs. Lucas and her scantily clad granddaughter who worked in the diner and seeing the rather pretty blonde woman who wanted a room. He remember seeing her picture from the Mirror that morning after being pestered by that reclusive landscape photographer Chris Waters about a wooden bow and making a call to Jefferson who though slight insane was a good friend of his then nothing. Maybe it was because of whatever was making his shoulder feel like it was broken.

"Rumple?" The beauty asked, looking over her shoulder at him and at someone else. Following her gaze he seen a man all in black leather and a hook? for a hand pointing a gun at them both. The sound of an approaching car had both him and the beauty looking straight ahead as headlights illuminated both of them. Wrapping an arm around the woman beneath him he managed to roll completely out of the way as the car slammed into the other man who was launched over the hood and the roof of the car with a sickening thud. It was then he himself blacked out. Belle brushed the shaggy hair out of his closed eyes with a gentle hand and shook him to try to get him to wake up and show that his memories were still intact even though the shawl had landed on her lap in the confusion but he did not move to awaken at all.

* * *

Read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see First chapter

* * *

Chapter two

Memories: Gone and forgotten

* * *

_The crime of loving is forgetting-Maurice Chevalier_

* * *

The sound of sirens filled the air as Belle dragged her unconscious true love as much as she was able to over to the Storybrooke side of the painted line. Rumplestiltskin should not be a light as he was, she mused as she barely got him back on the other side. He must have been running himself ragged trying to stop Cora from entering this realm to wreak havoc on everyone and finding a way to cross the town line to look for their son. Yes, theirs for Baelfire was as much a son to her as his though they were not related by blood or even marriage. "Over here!" She cried out as she placed her small hands on the bullet wound that was meant for her if not him. She would be the one shot right now not knowing that he had lost his memories in the disorientation while trying to protect her.

The first to arrive was the Sheriff Emma Swan and her parents who came rushing up to them. Belle brushed the strands from Rumplestiltskin's handsome face realizing that while unconscious the stillness didn't suit for him at all. In their land he was always fidgeting when he was sitting down like a child who had ingested a lot of sugar and couldn't stop being hyper because of it. And in this world it wasn't as bad because he always had something to do. "What going on?" David asked, kneeling close to Belle who looked up at him and explained, "He was trying to protect me and we crossed over the town line but I don't know if he lost his memory."

Emma could be seen standing over a furious Hook who was holding his ribs. "Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you'd—" He cried out as she gently touched his chest confirming what she had guessed that his ribs were indeed broken. "... notice! Ahh!" He concluded as she removed her hand, "Your ribs are broken." She explained, as he tried to smile, "That must be why it hurts when I laugh." He replied sarcastically as the sounds of an ambulance could be heard approaching them.

Belle hadn't moved from Rumple's side not matter how much Mary Margret tried to get her to. No she wasn't he had protected her from harm so she wasn't leaving his side for anything. Just like he wouldn't if she was injured and unconscious. The paramedics lifted him up and put him on a stretcher and into the ambulance as two others loaded Hook and the driver of the car into others. "Does he have any other contacts that you know of, Miss. Belle?" One paramedic asked as the other removed the suit jacket, vest and tie from the unconscious pawnbroker that all feared except for the beauty. "I think a couple but I can't be sure." The words came out without her even thinking about them. Really she should have known that Jefferson and the Archer would be listed as contacts. They were the only people other than her that he trusted more than anyone else.

* * *

Jefferson Hatter, the Mad Hatter, had finished putting his daughter to bed after the long day they had had and was planning to have a cup of tea and read before going to his own bed for the night when his phone rang. Cautiously he answered the phone not expecting anyone to call this late at night. "Hello, Hatter residence?" "Jefferson? Can you please contact Archer for me Rumple seems not to have her number on his phone." Belle's soft marshland accent sounded down the line in his ear. "Belle What happened to Rumplestiltskin?" He asked immediately concerned because he could hear the tears that clogged her throat as she spoke to him. "There's been an accident, he's in the hospital. Please call her." Then the click of her hanging up echoed in his ear as his faded blue eyes widened in surprise at hearing this. Snapping out of his shock he quickly scrolled through the contacts on his phone before quickly hitting the dial button to call the Archer. "Archer, I know its late but you need to call Rumplestiltskin's phone. Don't swear at me, I just passed on the message. Yes I'll meet with you but down at the hospital, How should I know? I was told it was there was an accident and if it involved Belle you know he must have been protecting her. Okay see then but first I have to wake up Grace will do, bye." He quickly hung up his phone and ran up the stairs that he barely came down a few moments ago.

* * *

On the outskirts of the small fishing town of Storybrooke deep in the surrounding woods was a large wooden cabin with roses and honeysuckles that were still alive and climbing the wooden gates that lead up the large wrap around porch. Despite the fact that the cabin was somehow off in the forest in fit the owner just fine because they didn't like being bothered.

The sound of a phone ringing sounded loud in the large master bedroom as the prone figure of the owner who had their head buried under the pillows and the large thick blankets moved a long fingered hand out from under the sea of blankets and pillows towards the accursed thing of technology sitting on the bed side table. "Do you happen to know that it's late." The rough accented drawl of a young woman snapped groggily at the idiot who called her so late at night. "Archer," Jefferson's voice came down the line, "I know its late but you need to call Rumplestiltskin's phone." Under normal circumstances The young woman known as the Archer wouldn't be as rude as she was at that moment but it was in the middle of the night and she had been woken up. "Why the fuck would I need to call the imp's phone" She snapped sticking her head out from under the pillows with her long light brown hair sticking up in places. " Don't swear at me, I just passed on the message." He explained as she sighed, "Fine meet somewhere." "Yes I'll meet with you but down at the hospital." The hospital? What the hell was 'Stiltskin doing there. She must have said that aloud because of his next words, "How should I know? I was told it was there was an accident and if it involved Belle you know he must have been protecting her. " "I'll be waiting at there for you, and say give my love to Grace for me, please." He agreed before hanging up and she got out of bed and made her way down stairs all the while wondering what the kind of trouble that the imp known as Rumplestiltskin had gotten himself and Belle into that warranted a visit to the hospital.

* * *

Belle followed the unconscious body of her true love as he was wheeled in through the Emergence Room with his shoulder still bleeding but only as a trickle now since the paramedics had bandaged it to the best of their abilities. She had called Jefferson who she had asked to call the only other person that she knew who could figure out if he retained his memories or not, the Archer. She was pulled to a stop by Emma who told her she couldn't go into the room with him.

"Will he be alright?" She asked, no one in particular and was rewarded by hearing Jefferson's voice calling out. "Rumplestiltskin, will wake up grumpy, annoyed, and hurting but he'll be alright from whatever landed him here." Grace stood next to him who rubbed sleep from her eyes and was still wearing her pajamas unlike her father who was dressed in his day clothes and was wearing a smaller top hat that hung on his head at an angle that was crooked.

"Speaking of which what happened to the old imp anyway?" He added, leading his daughter to one of the uncomfortable chairs "He was shot trying to protect me from Hook but we don't know if he lost his memories." Belle explained, as Grace started to tear up hearing this. "Uncle Rum been shot protecting Miss. Belle?" Grace asked as her tears started to fall.

* * *

Emma could feel a migraine forming as she spoke to her parents and watched Jefferson, The Mad Hatter, try and comfort his daughter who buried herself into his coat and silk cravat, crying. Why did Gold have to be shot and fall unconscious? Oh yeah, he was trying to protect Belle from Hook who had been out for blood against Gold. When the sudden silence seemed to overcome her as she turned to see what everyone was staring at. What she seen shocked her.

It was a small young woman with a large leather jacket that almost swallowed her body. Evidently she didn't have a chance to change out of her pajamas into other clothing. But why did everyone even her parents looked to see her?

"Hatter what is going on? What happened to 'Stiltskin to put him here?" The question was spoken to Jefferson in an accented drawl that made anyone who heard it think she was from back west somewhere. Emma turned and looked at her parents and asked, "Who the hell's the kid?" "She's the Archer; she's a living legend in the Enchanted Forest." Mary Margret explained not taking her eyes from the small figure who pulled the Mad Hatter's daughter into her strong arms as she heard the voice.

Jefferson watched as the Archer pulled his daughter into her strong arms and started shushing her as the tears ran down the leather jacket. He knew that Grace considered Rumplestiltskin and the Archer to be the aunt and uncle she never had. And Rumplestiltskin had even asked her to call him Uncle Rum. Which she had done ever since. Hell he owed a owed a price to both magic wielders that could never be repaid due to them saving his little girl from illness. The Archer finally pulled away from Grace so she could change her sleepwear and into her customary dark blue wranglers, light blue tank top, with a pair of black wedges and her leather jacket with a large knife tied to her right thigh. Her dark blue eyes then surveyed the crowded waiting room with unreadable look in those eyes of hers. "Where's Belle?" She finally asked no one unparticular as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

* * *

Belle had managed to disappear from waiting room to go see Rumplestiltskin who Dr. Whale had kindly informed her they had been successful on removing the bullet from his shoulder. Now he was resting peacefully. When he woke up it would show if he remember who she was and more importantly himself or would he be his cursed persona who she had no was like.

The man in question had the covers pulled near his chest where his arm was in a splint and an IV was inserted in the other one. His arms were slender with lean muscles from years of spinning wool and doing other chores that he was able to do before he was cursed with the dark magic of being the Dark One. Despite the leanness of his arms he was quite strong she knew this because he once caught her as she fell from a ladder and held her close to his body as they sleep next to each other in his queen size bed.

"Rumple, I don't know if you can hear me but you need to wake up to show us that you remember yourself so you can go find our son." Belle pleaded, clasping the hand that had an IV in the arm both of her small hands. But he didn't move at hearing her voice. Something he once professed to enjoy listening to when she was kind enough to read aloud while he spun many nights. "I love you, Rumple." She added before he released his hand so she could lean forward to press her full lips to his thing ones in hopes of rousing him from his drug induced sleep.

The hand that she released twitched before ever so slowly rising up to slid from her hip and up wards to cup the back of Belle's head as the sharp tongue of Mr. Gold burst from his mouth into hers to duel with her own tongue. When he finally released Belle's lips were swollen from the very passionate kiss. "Hello dearie, my name isnea 'Rumple' its Gold." He explained, as her sky blue eyes widened in surprise at seeing him awake. "Come on dearie give us another kiss." He added trying to drag her lips back onto his.

Unfortunately Belle was trying to pull away from the unknown man that had taken over Rumple. Annoyance flashed in his dark eyes as they played a slight game of tug a war with a kiss and being let go of. "Come on lass, you kissed me before so why fight me now?" Gold's thick Scottish accent became more pronounced as he spoke but to no avail as Belle managed to wiggle away from his strong grip.

Gold's eyes narrowed as he struggled to sit up and pull her back into his arms only to come up short because one of his arms being in a brace and the other having an IV inserted in it and had it pinch painfully when he moved. He fell back against the flat pillow with a slight groan of annoyance. She had the sweetest lips and mouth he ever came across and wished to sample once more. "I want to have another kiss, dearie." He growled, at her with his once warm brown eyes that lit up when she was near now were filled with a coldness and anger that only he could possess.

Normally Belle wasn't scared of her true love, scared for him yes but never scared of him. But now the man who had taken hold of her beloved imp did. She had nothing to worry about as a small figure appeared behind her and walked quickly past her directly to the bed where upon reaching the bed, grabbed the injured shoulder with both hands, issuing a pained filled shout.

"Sorry, Gold but I need to heal the injury and I know for a fact if you hurt Belle you'd never forgive yourself when you remember." The rough accented drawl of the Archer explained, as one hand pulled away so she could summon the ice blue color of her magic then waved it over his shoulder, healing it instantly.

Wide chocolate eyes stared into dark blue eyes with something akin to fright that most everyone else held in theirs at seeing him limp around town. But seeing Chris Waters, quite easy going Chris waters summon an icy blue mist into her left hand before waving it over the injury in his arm. As the mist dissipated he couldn't feel the stitches in his shoulder puling at his skin nor the IV in the other. "What are you, lass? What the bloody hell are you?" He questioned, the sibilance of his words became more pronounced.

"Boy you still have remnants of the timidity of the spinner I met so many years ago. Belle as you know now your true love's memories are under lock once more." She explained to Belle. She moved away from the bed and moved towards the door jerking her head for Belle to follow her out of the room.

Gold made to get out of Bed and follow both Chris and the owner of the mouth he would very much like to possess with his once more when the loud snap of fingers rang out above the normal sounds of a busy hospital and he found himself deeply asleep. A suite that could have been one of his own appeared hanging on the IV stand. The long dress shirt was a dark navy blue that could almost look black against the jacket and pants. The tie was a blue that matched the beauty's eyes.

* * *

Belle was greeted by the sight of the resident town Mad Hatter along with his young daughter. The little girl had evidence of crying as she dozed off using her father's shoulder who also fallen asleep with hos top hat shielding his eyes with his mouth open wide but thankful no snore came forth. It would've been a sight on any normal day for Belle but on that particular day with her true love with no memory of her or the love they shared.

"Go sit Belle you look like your about to fall over." The Archer told her with a slight click of tongue at the Mad Hatter and Grace. True to her words the slightly taller woman felt the rush of everything that day hit her from the attack from Hook in her library to pulling Rumplestiltskin from the edge of killing the pirate now that both men who were enemies were in opposite rooms of the hospital for being shot and over by a car. Now moments after they successfully crossed the town line so they could find Bae.

Belle sat down in a chair, closing her sky blue eyes as the exhaustion finally over whelmed her as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. She didn't know that Chris had changed the chair she and the Hatter's had fallen asleep in into beds before removing her coat and draping it over the beauty revealing her right arm that had large scars including one that curved into the crease of her elbow and say, " Don't worry, Belle; 'Stiltskin will come back to you. He always fights for those he truly loves. You know this as does Bae and his future brother and sisters."

* * *

Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook was barely awake due to the meds they had put him on and Emma Swan who he could swear was his true love after he lost Milah as the subtle feeling of magic washed over him as a rough accented drawl calmly spoke, " I know your awake, Jones." It was a female then. Eyes as blue as a stormy sea turned and looked at a young woman with dark blue eyes and long light brown hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail.

Like all who had called the Enchanted Forest home, he knew who the young woman was. The Archer as she was called by one and all who knew of her legend sat in the uncomfortable chair with her arms crossed and her short legs out in front of her.

"No doubt you are wondering what I want with a pirate such as yourself." He glared at her flippant words. Seeing the glare she stood up and looked down at Hook with her own eyes cold as a blizzard in the dead of winter. She waved her hand over his battered body rendering him immobile except for his mouth and eyes which flared with cold anger and a hint of panic in his stormy sea blue eyes. "There so you won't try and harm me as I talk to you, Captain Jones." She explained, sitting next to the prone boy on the bed her short legs dangling off the edge.

"Did you know that your 'true love', Milah, was considered a run of the mill tavern wench when she was married to a certain spinner of both of our acquaintance?" She clearly read the sudden befuddlement that flooded him in his eyes as she continued, "Apparently not, how about that she would fall into bed with any of the incoming merchants while she should have been watching a toddler version of Baelfire? Instead of trying to kill the Crocodile as you call him, you should be thanking Rumplestiltskin, for killing her."

Hook was shocked needless to say at this last revelation about Milah. Surely she was lying but no, she wasn't. In all the stories he had grown up hearing not one of them spoke of her lying some where she jumped around the question with sharp sarcastic remarks or biting remarks but never spoke lies.

"I see you don't believe me, so how 'bout I show you the truth." She smiled, revealing deep dimples in her cheeks as she turned his head to meet her dark blue eyes head on.

Hook felt his stomach bottom out as images flooded his mind until they came to a sudden if not sharp halt. He could see himself naked from the waist up sleeping soundly as Milah stood over him with a knife and an unreadable look in her slate grey eyes as she plunged the knife into his chest, killing the other version of himself instantly.

The unadulterated horror still had him in its grip as another vision was shown to him. Two little girls were arguing. One was slightly smaller than the other girl though both were the same age. The smaller one looked almost familiar somehow with long chestnut brown hair braided down her back with large chocolate brown eyes that shown with impish humor and sharp intelligence as she argued with the other girl.

The other girl could've been a miniature Emma Swan with stormy sea blue eyes that looked back at him in a reflection many times. "No being the daughter of a pirate and a princess is much better than being the daughter of the Dark One any day." The blonde argued much to his surprise that he could hear them. "No being the daughter of the Dark One is better than being the daughter of a pirate." The dark eyed girl argued, crossing her arms. The argument went on for a few minutes till it looked like it was going to end in a fist fight when someone called out, "Parent intervention, now!"

Two men raced forward and gathered the girls to themselves. Both were dress in the style of the world he had found himself in. One was dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a long black coat that somehow fit him. The other wore dress pants with a suit jacket without a tie or a vest. "Emily Ruth Jones you apologize to Bella-Rose right now!" the black dressed man scolded the little blonde girl.

The shock that hit him was worse than when the image of Milah plunging the knife in his chest but not the horror, no the emotion that swam through his system was joy complete and utter joy. The blonde girl was his and Emma's daughter and if that were true who then was the other girl's father then?

It was then that the other man spoke, "You as well Bella-Rose." The other man was the Crocodile. "Reminds me of us eh, Captain?" He added, with a slight smirk on his worn handsome features. The words caused the younger man to let loose a snort of laughter as their daughters quickly apologized then tried to figure out what their fathers were talking about.

Killian came back to himself with a slight bump as The Archer released both his head and gaze before she slipped off the bed and walked towards the door without a backwards glance. "Wait was that real what you just showed me?" He demanded.

The Archer stopped just in the door way and turned her head with a slight lift of her lips that could barely be called a smile she remarked, "Life goes many ways but if you want the little girl you seen, you must forgive the man you shot and apologize to his dear Belle. Have a good re thinking that over, Captain Jones." Her footsteps echoed in the room before they abruptly vanished all together.

* * *

Chris made her way back to the waiting room after setting an alarmed ward spell on Mr. Gold's room in case someone with or without magic who intended harm would be facing her armed with bow in one hand and magic in the other. Dawn would be upon them soon and the blaring problem of how to release the memories of Rumplestiltskin. After finding a chair close to Belle's who was now sleeping fretfully and thankfully the coat hadn't slipped considering she had placed a small sleeping spell that would allow the younger woman not to have dreams of what had happened that day. Chris closed her dark blue eyes as she settled into the uncomfortable chair. Yes maybe by dawn some problems would be easier to solve.

* * *

read and review please


End file.
